


Greyscale

by kuro49



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Character Study, Dom/sub, Drabbles, Father/Son Incest, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro49/pseuds/kuro49
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiple pairings, multiple characters, multiple ratings. 25 prompts taken from <a href="http://www.summersdale.com/book/1/660/fifty-shades-of-greyscale/">50 Shades of Greyscale</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greyscale

**Author's Note:**

> This was done on a whim because Ka and I decided that it would be a good idea to split the prompts and then translate each other's work after we're done, but then the prompts started to get filthier and filthier and we decide that it wasn't going to happen (not at the rate she writes anyway). These are my half.

 

deep shadows (Chuck&Herc)

 

It isn’t that he doesn’t trust Striker’s crew with the repairs. (He trusts them, he trusts them with his life.) But there is a difference between his own and his father’s. And that has always made a clear distinction in his head when he is standing there by Striker’s foot, deep shadows thrown over his entire body.

 

 

boardroom desk (Herc/Stacker)

 

The door is locked, and for good reasons too when Stacker bites back a groan. Herc is sitting on the smooth wood of the boardroom desk in his dressed blues, one leg dangling over the edge and the other stretched out to where Stacker is seated in the leather armchair.

“More?”

Stacker nods, licks his lips and eases the grip he has on the armrests. Hercules smiles and presses the heel of his boot against the front of Stacker’s uniform pants a little harder.

 

 

skyscraper (Aleksis&Sasha)

 

Aleksis is built like a Jaeger out of one, and a literal skyscraper when he is in one, fists clenched and ready for a fight. He is a brutal war machine all on his own, even more so when Sasha is by his side and they enter their headspace together as two.

 

 

granite kitchen worktop (Mako/Yancy/Raleigh)

 

Mako is sitting on the counter, smooth cool granite beneath her hands as she waits. The Becket brothers are checking hips and reaching around one another for the olive oil and a spatula, cooking her dinner in their brand new place.

This is their first night together in a home they can call their own.

When Yancy holds up the red sauce for her to taste, Mako licks the spoon clean.

When Raleigh reaches over to wipe away the red at the corner of her mouth, Mako kisses the pad of his thumb with a grin.

 

 

steamy shower (Scott/Herc)

 

The bathroom opens to steam and an outline of his brother’s body behind the translucent shower curtain. When he steps in, Herc doesn’t startle, just moves easily back a step to make room for him. They share the steady stream of hot water, and Scott stares as heat turns their drive suit scars into a matching pink.

 

 

cigarette ash (Tendo/Yancy)

 

Tendo is leaning against the railings, bundled up in a PPDC-issued jacket, flicking cigarette ash into the sea. He doesn’t startle when Yancy joins him, but he does when the Jaeger pilot reaches over and plucks the cigarette from between his frozen fingers.

“My mom liked to smoke.”

His eyes follow the bright red glow until it disappears completely into the depth of the ocean waves. The fact that Yancy speaks of her in past tense doesn’t escape him.

“It’s stress relief.”

There is no fight, not against this anyway.

“I can think of better ways, Mr. Choi.”

Not when Yancy Becket is smiling at him like that.

“Lead the way then, Becket boy.”

 

 

feather duster (Herc/Angela&Chuck)

 

Chuck sneezes and the sound is almost too cute.

Angela bites back a smile and takes the feather duster from his little hands when he tries to help again. She is only spared from the big sad eyes and the pouting when the front door opens and Herc walks in with his RAAF-issued duffel bag slung over his shoulders.

 

 

freeway (Raleigh&Yancy)

 

Once upon a time, Raleigh learns how not to look back. Now, he lives a life where he follows the Wall, trading manual labour for ration cards. Driving through the Alaskan snow, the next exit he takes will bring him back to Anchorage. There is no end to this, not one he is okay with, not when he is still trying to outrun the ghost of Yancy Becket in his head.

 

 

bedpost (Mako/Chuck/Raleigh, dom/sub)

 

The leather never chokes for Raleigh.

But it always does for Chuck, just a notch tighter, just enough to make the skin go red. Red like the lipstick she will sometimes put on before planting a rough one that takes and takes to make up for the way her boys _give_.

Mako wraps the length of their leash around the bedpost, steps back and watches them kiss around the gags in their mouths.

 

 

cable tie (Tendo/Stacker)

 

He has no idea how long he’s been under his console. But at the rate his back is protesting at him, he imagines it to be quite some time when he finally untangles his fingers from the mangled mess of wires. Crawling out from underneath his work station, Tendo sees a fresh cup of coffee next to a bunch of cable ties. 

And it isn’t exactly subtle when he turns around to smile at the Marshal making his exit from LOCCENT.

 

 

sweatpants grey (Wei Triplets)

 

“The Marshal will kill us.”

“Not before the Russians.”

“Or Herc’s kid.”

But none of them stop as they pour bright red dye into the load of grey PPDC-issued sweatpants sitting in the laundry machine.

 

 

silk stocking (Mako/Raleigh)

 

It really isn’t a kink of his but let’s be honest, anything that has _anything_ to do with Mako Mori can be a kink for him.

 

 

tarmac grey (Stacker&Raleigh)

 

The helicopter makes land, hits the ground with a shake that makes Raleigh wonder what he is doing here, all over again. The movement is enough to jostle him into bumping knees with the man sitting next to him.

Raleigh opens his mouth, ready to apologize, and he hates that Stacker Pentecost has this kind of effect on him. Hates that he can change his mind when he’s been walking alone along steel beams for so long.

But Pentecost cuts him off, and there is something almost like kindness when he says.

“Welcome to Hong Kong, Mr. Becket.”

 

 

butt plug (Yancy/Herc)

 

Herc doesn’t really understand the appeal, not at the beginning, not when Yancy first asked and he responded with a questioning stare that rested over Yancy’s groin, a wordless question over whether the kid’s done something stupid enough to sprain something he never even knew _could_ be sprained.

But with Yancy kneeling over him, gently stretching him wide opened with it, he can only cover his face with an arm as Yancy brushes another teasing kiss to the line of his jaw. And when he finally presses it in all the way, Herc doesn’t really have any coherency left in him to say that _yeah, this is a pretty damn good idea_.

 

 

lacy lingerie (Tamsin/Luna)

 

Luna has to bite back a grin when Tamsin pulls her shirt over her head to reveal the lacy lingerie they promised they would put on for one another. She doesn’t remember whose idea it is, but she loves it when she touches a hand to the lace and turns her head to let Tamsin kiss the laughter from her lips.

 

 

cooling candle wax (Yancy/Raleigh)

 

“Your cake is going to burst into flames if you don’t blow it out soon.”

Raleigh rolls his eyes at his brother but finally lets out a puff of breath that takes out the flickering flame.

There is a slice of cake on each of their plates, plastic forks in hand as they sit there across the tiny table in their shared quarters. And he doesn’t ask even when he is looking at his baby brother like he wants to.

“You’ve been in my head, Yance.” Raleigh smiles at him. “I’m sure you can guess.”

(And he tastes like vanilla when they finally share their first kiss over the cooling candle wax.)

 

 

flogger grey (Scott/Herc/Chuck)

 

He stumbles out of the bed with red lines down his back, some going diagonal across his arse and then some more against the back of his thighs. It aches but it doesn’t hurt in the way he wants it to, not anymore (not like last night where Herc will touch the skin before Chuck follows with the ends of the flogger landing in a series of meticulous blows).

Each one being brought down in count to the stuttered numbers he lets out under their command.

 

 

piano key (Newt&Hermann)

 

The music is not Ukrainian Hard House.

Instead, it is a soft melody tapped out against a piano.

Hermann pushes the doors to the K-Science department open and the music gets just a fraction louder. What he sees is Newton with his shirtsleeves rolled up, tasteless Kaiju tattoos on full display, but that is nothing new.

What is new however is the music playing from the computer and the man sitting slumped over the keyboard, eyes closed and fingers tapping out the tune like he knows it by heart.

Hermann closes the door after him, silently, and accepts that maybe, it _is_ possible for Newton Geiszler to have one redeemable quality after all.

 

 

ankle bruise (Hu/Jin/Cheung)

 

The three of them are sitting on the Kwoon mats, Cheung with a bag of ice and Hu with a murmured sorry as he presses a brief kiss to the corner of Jin’s mouth. When he extends his leg out to his brothers, it looks like a snake wrapped around his ankle. Cheung leans down and kisses him there too.

 

 

bank vault (Yancy&Chuck)

 

He has his memories locked up in an empty grey box that he’s lost the key to a long time ago. He doesn’t know how long he’s been here or how long he’s going to stay, but when he blinks his eyes open, there is no pain.

Chuck blinks his eyes open and that is Yancy Becket looking down at him, sad smile over a face that looks so much like the one he’s been swinging at just—

“I’m dead.”

And when the older Becket nods at his realization, everything of value spills out of him. There are no tears. There is no pain, and _that_ is the worst of all.

 

 

rubber paddle (Herc/Chuck/Raleigh)

 

Raleigh imagines Chuck’s face will be a blotchy red, streaked wet with tears, and voice scratchy and raw from panting for more. But the fact is, lying across Herc’s lap, Chuck looks calmer than he’s been for a long time now.

 

 

silk tie (Herc/Tendo)

 

When Herc finds it hanging at the back of Tendo’s closet, he is really not as surprised as he could have been. But then again, the man likes to wear bowties and suspenders. A silk tie really doesn’t guarantee anything more than a bat of his eyes.

And then Tendo slips it on, and it is a whole other thing altogether.

The slide of silk between his fingers is nice, the knot of it against Tendo’s throat is better. 

 

 

padlock (Sasha/Aleksis)

 

This is what she has nightmares about. Prisons upon prisons and prisons, cages on top of cages and cages, and all of their voices crooning at her from behind bars. Sasha Kaidonovsky is not afraid of anything. But she learns, sitting up in her bed, that you don’t need to be afraid to dream of padlocks and keys that don’t fit.

She looks over at Aleksis in the dark, and it takes all her strength to wake him up from her nightmare in his head.

 

 

gearstick (Herc&Chuck)

 

He isn’t the one who suggested it (because if he did, he wouldn’t go to his _dad_ of all people). No, instead it is Hercules Hansen with his annoying ginger scruff and a grimace that he thinks can be passed off as a smile.

Chuck doesn’t buy it for a second, not the initiative or the half smile (because they don’t work this way, they push it all to the last minute, when it is do or die, and there is no other way around it). So Chuck is still startled, not that he shows it, when his father comes in and throws something shiny right into his lap.

“What the hell?”

“You don’t know how car keys look like?”

“No, I know what they look like. I don’t know how to _drive_ , why the hell are you throwing them at me?”

“Exactly.” Herc says before he turns around, walking out the way he came in.

 

 

used linen (Herc/Yancy/Raleigh)

 

The room reeks of sex, Herc’s arms around Yancy’s waist.

The three of them are tangled together in used linens and dirty sheets kicked to the end of the bed, Yancy’s head on Raleigh’s shoulder.

And when they finally wake up to kisses being mapped out against scars and lip shaped bruises, there is Raleigh’s hand on Herc’s chest.

 

 XXX Kuro


End file.
